Mortal Kombat: Between the Tournaments
by Specimen F
Summary: We all know what happens during the tournaments and who wins... but have you ever wondered what goes on before and after them? Bad Summary yeah I know... sorry.
1. Enter the new Goddesses

Disclaimer: Sorry that I forgot about this… but as you might already know Mortal Kombat and it's characters do not belong to me… otherwise the MK universe would be quite different… and many of the kombatants would be cross dressing… um yea. Oh and I don't own my friends characters… only my little Eclipse…

The day had started relatively the same as they always do. Blinding light shining in her face; rolling out of bed only to land on the hard floor; stumbling through the hallway into the bathroom. Once she had regained her balance Eclipse looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Long crimson hair, matted from sleep framed her face and reached the tip of her elbows; jade colored eyes stared back at her. Eclipse's face fell where she realized what time it was. She needed to get ready… now, so she stripped herself of her silky pajamas and fell into the shower. Her last thought was how the warm water felt like summer rain.

Springtime in Earthrealm was a beautiful sight to behold. Flowers blooming; baby animals frolicking with their parents, yes a beautiful sight indeed, well as long as you are not the one who has to see the protection of this realm. This was the case for the Thunder God, Lord Raiden. It is his responsibility to ensure the safety of this realm and its inhabitants. It was almost time for the next Mortal Kombat tournament to begin. Time for Earth's guardian to find participants to defend Earthrealm from Shao Kahn's grasp. Lui Kang was first on his list. He had won the last tournament; he could certainly help with this one.

She was late; Eclipse was mentally cursing herself for sleeping in.

"It is too early to be awake!" she said as she looked at her time turner.

Eclipse took off at full speed down the hallway, only to come to a stop in front of large stone doors.

'Elaborate as ever… it's not like anyone comes to see them anymore…' she thought as she pushed them apart and felt a cool breeze encircle her, swirling her crimson hair about.

'Daddy must have been summoned too.'

The Elder Gods always choose difficult places to find for their "meetings". This time it was a sunken temple in the vast realm of Heaven, the room was lit with torches… for that ancient feel.

"How appropriate," said the Wind God from behind her. "My daughter still refuses to wear the attire of a Goddess."

This caused her to snicker, "Is it my fault that you can barely walk in those stupid dresses? Why don't you try wearing them for a week!"

This in turn caused him to laugh, but his response was cut short by a slightly annoyed feminine voice,

"Eclipse, as your mother I believe that you have made enough Gods cross-dress for a lifetime."

"I'm just going to assume that is a command from the other Elder God as well…"

There were several coughs from the third throne.

"Why do I always walk in on conversations like this every time there is a meeting?" asked the stained voice of the Thunder God.

"It's just because you always show up late…" replied Eclipse happily.

"Right…moving on, we have some good news. Considering that we have just banished our current Fire God to the Netherrealm we have found someone to replace him," having said that the Elder Goddess motioned to the now opening stone doors. As the doors open completely the small figure of a woman stepped into view.

When she came into the light her chocolate colored hair covered up most of her face, but as she looked up her hazel eyes came into view.

"This is Alaria, she is to accompany you, so that you can show her the ropes of being a Goddess," said the Earth God as he faced Eclipse.

"Are you sure about this Bokku?" asked the now shocked Elder Goddess. "Why didn't you tell me that you made this decision earlier!"

"Personally Michiru, I think that Eclipse is the best person for the job."

The Elder Goddess had just called for a secret emergency meeting for the "mature" Gods. Raiden, was just standing there shaking his head, while Fujin was attempting to calm his wife down a failing miserably.

On the other side of the room sat the Storm Goddess and her new subordinate. It was obvious what was being said, well at least to everyone other than Michiru.

"Training a Goddess… sounds like fun," said Ara as she tried keyword there tried to relieve their boredom.

"Tell me about it…Hey I know, how about we start you're training early?" replied Eclipse.

"Um… what exactly is my training?" Ara asked nervously.

"Follow me and I will show you, let's start in Earthrealm and work our way through the other realms, have you ever been to Earthrealm?"

…Silence followed.

"I'm going to take that as a no… well considering that Raiden governs that realm we can use him as a escort!" exclaimed Eclipse as she grabbed Ara's arm and dragged her off to find Raiden, who was heading out the doors.

"Rai-chan! Wait up!"  
That was all that the Thunder God heard before he was forced to the stone floor.

"What is it Eclipse? I'm not going anywhere…now will you get off of me?"

"Only if you promise to take us with to Earthrealm" Eclipse replied as she motioned to Ara. "We have to start her training somewhere!"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Do you ever?"

Neither Raiden nor Ara like the way Eclipse's mouth curled up into a devious smile. Nor the way things were going, but neither had a real choice anyway.

"Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?"

"Eclipse, come here…"… there was only silence. "Eclipse? Where did you go!" … there was still no response. Michiru whipped around and frantically began searching for her daughter. Bokku just shook his head and sat back in his throne. However, Fujin began explaining the Eclipse was traveling to Earthrealm with Ara and Raiden. But she didn't seem to think that they were in safe hands.

"What are you trying to say about Raiden?"

"…er…nothing…nothing at all…"

As the unlikely trio of deities stepped through the portal to Earthrealm there was a slight quake that was felt throughout the other realms, something weird was about to happen. They might not know it yet, but the three of them were about to change the history of Mortal Kombat… but whether it was for the better or the worst is anyone's guess. All that mattered was that Eclipse now had a reason to travel through all the realms, causing mass chaos wherever she went…and no one had any say in it anymore.

"So… this is Earthrealm?" questioned Ara as she regained her balance and stepped away from the portal.

"Yes." Replied the less then happy Thunder God.

"Wow, Raiden I didn't think that you could be monotone…" giggled the ever hyper Storm Goddess.

Raiden just shook his head and led them to the house of Bo' Rai Cho. Eclipse had stayed there many times when she decided to randomly show up in Earthrealm. Bo' Rai Cho was a very kind and sensible man from Outworld, he also aided Raiden in training Earthrealm warriors for Mortal Kombat, but he was a Master of Drunken Fist. He always had a stash of sake' hidden somewhere; which always made the visits more amusing. Eclipse wasn't to sure how Ara felt about a sake' party, but she knew one was about to ensue. Half way during their trip it started to rain, which made Eclipse earn slightly vicious glares from Ara.

'I guess that makes sense… but I can't control the weather all of the time…'

"You couldn't wait till we were inside could you?" spat Ara as she wrung out the water from her now sopping hair.

"Well, I didn't see any harm in it…besides it was just drizzling…"

"Coming from you that is an understatement."

Eclipse and Ara just continued to bicker about anything that moved while they waited for Bo' Rai Cho to finish his training with his new apprentice Shujinko.

As the sun began to set Eclipse had already searched the house completely… but had yet to find any sake'. She lay on the floor in the main hallway almost completely exhausted. This was a strange sight for the young Shujinko… walking into his master's house and finding a young girl passed out on the floor from lack of sake', usually it was from the indulgence of sake'. Not that Bo' Rai Cho was a pedophile but he has been known to drink with young women. Before Shujinko could make anything of the situation his Master entered and woke up the sleeping girl.

"…it was horrible…no sake'… pure un-adult rated evil…" nothing but incoherent rambles came from Eclipse as she slowly started to regain her senses.

Ara hadn't even tried to wake her up but thought it was amusing to whisper that she had found some sake' while Eclipse was still sleeping.

When the Storm Goddess finally woke up she had noticed that she was surrounded by sake bottles all around.

"I'm back in Heaven!" she squealed in delight.

Later Raiden returned to find everyone, even Shujinko happily drinking sake'. He eventually gave way to their requests and joined them. At that time Eclipse had decided that it was the perfect time to start a drinking contest. No one could refuse the challenge.

"A drinking contest?" asked Raiden nervously.

"Don't worry it will be fun!" That only added to his fear.

Unfortunately Shujinko had thought it was best to escape while he still had a chance. But everyone else was ready for the contest. Eclipse sat in the middle seat of the table, she was smirking as she pulled out more sake' bottles.

"Ready?" Eclipse asked as she raised her cup.

"Let's begin," replied Bo' Rai Cho.

The Contest began steadily, Ara was first to drop out, she felt tired and went to one of the spare bedrooms to lie down. Raiden drank very little during the contest, but slowly the liquor began to affect him. The sake' had put in a better mood; he was starting to feel lightheaded and more relaxed. However Bo' Rai Cho and Eclipse went all out in the competition. But who won the contest is still debatable, because they both fell unconscious around the same time.

Morning came and as the sun crept into the room, Eclipse began to stir.

"Wha happened…?" Eclipse thought out loud.

"You were in a drinking contest…" replied the Raiden as he sat beside her.

"Did I win?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Well, at least I'm not in a playboy bunny outfit again…"

This caught the Thunder God's attention…

'What kind of things does she do normally?'

After stretching Eclipse stood up and left for a bath in the hot spring.

A little while after breakfast the trio came to a decision; Ara was going to be introduced to Sub-Zero and the other Lin Kuei. They bid farewell to the Drunken Master and Shujinko, and took off toward the Lin Kuei camp.

"Hey, if the Lin Kuei are super secret ice shinobi how are we going to find them?" asked Ara.

"Easy, just look for a random fortress surrounded with snow and ice during spring…" replied Eclipse.

"If only Sub-Zero could hear you now…" said Raiden as he shook his head.

"You know if you keep shaking your head like that you will turn into a bobble head," giggled Eclipse as she hurried through the camps defenses.

'For shinobi they aren't very secretive… well at least they aren't as bad as Rain.'

The Lin Kuei warriors didn't seem to notice when three strangers walked through their training grounds, well at least they didn't seem to notice. Both Raiden and Eclipse were welcome into the lair by the grandmaster, Sub-Zero, but that didn't stop Eclipse from sneaking around like a shinobi. Soon Ara joined her on her escapade. Raiden just laughed at their unusual antics. This wasn't that first time that Eclipse had done this but it never got old. As they entered the grandmaster's study, they realized it was silent and empty…

"Well, this sucks…" said Eclipse as she raided Sub-Zero's desk looking for anything conspicuous.

A moment later a shinobi entered the study, claiming that he had heard voices.

"If are looking for the grandmaster he is training with his new apprentices in Outworld…"


	2. Ninjas are good for You!

Disclaimer: Sorry that I forgot about this… but as you might already know Mortal Kombat and its characters do not belong to me… otherwise the MK universe would be quite different… and many of the kombatants would be cross dressing… um yea. Oh and I don't own my friends characters… only my little Eclipse…

"Well you heard the man, let's go to Outworld!"

"Do we have to?"

"Well, you could stay here and miss out on meeting a pretty cool ninja who can help you with you're job…"

"Let's go."

Raiden really didn't like the way this was going but he needed to check up on Sub-Zero and unfortunately Eclipse knew that as well.

Unlike Earthrealm, Outworld was full of monsters and mythical beasts that actually "existed"… well, that and a crazy Emperor who wants to rule everything that he sees… As the newly recruited Goddess looked around she took in the odd nature of Outworld. It was nothing like her home, sure it was strange at first but it wasn't random or chaotic. But Outworld seemed more lively than usual; the first city that they came across was under siege… by the notorious Emperor Shao Kahn. Well, he wasn't doing it himself, but having his minion's do it for him seemed to work. The trio had to stay clear of the city or else Eclipse might attack Mileena and start a riot which really wasn't necessary.

They were just wandering around aimlessly when they came across a new ally of Sub-Zero's, Frost. She seemed to be searching for him as well. Raiden was about to suggest that they should split up when they heard the sounds of a battle. Eclipse being the ever curious person that she is took off at once in the direction of the noise. The battle was a short distance away from the Living Forest. As they moved closer three of the party recognized the gruff and deep voice of Sub-Zero, while only one of those three recognized the quiet and feminine voice of his opponent.

The battlefield was overrun with icicles and most of the ground was frozen over. Blasts of ice were going non-stop, and one got suspiciously close to hitting Raiden in face and knocking of his hat.

"Very good Naomi, You're progressing quickly." praised Sub-Zero as he deflected another ice disc that was soaring towards him.

At first glance it seemed that Sub-Zero's new apprentice whoever she was going to win, but that changed all too quickly. The Grandmaster raised his hands to perform a new attack and there was an audible underground rumble as he moved his leg stance. The frozen earth began making its way towards Naomi, and she was about to leap away but the ice encircled her and pulled her down. Sub-Zero then pushed the ice into the ground, leaving his apprentice trapped inside a cage of icicles. Just as he was about to help Naomi out of her icy cage the Grandmaster heard Eclipse call out to him. Being accustomed to being glomped by the hyperactive Storm Goddess he turned toward the direction of her voice. But this only allowed himself to be glomped from the other direction, which also caught Sub-Zero off guard and caused him to be pummeled into the snow face first.

"Does Eclipse do that to everyone?" asked Ara as she walked over to the now mad Sub-Zero.

"Well, everyone she knows but there have been those instances when she runs up and glomps random people." answered Raiden while he pulled Sub-Zero to his feet.

"So, Eclipse didn't you want to introduce Alaria to Sub-Zero?"

"Oh… yeah… I almost forgot about that! Nii-chan this is our newly appointed Fire Goddess, Alaria! Ara, this is the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei!" Eclipse said happily.

Ara and Sub-Zero shook hands but after, Ara's was frozen… and Sub-Zero's was smoking… fire and ice just don't mix very well…

"Nii-chan, one of you're subordinates said that you had new apprentices! Is she one of them?" Eclipse asked as she pointed to Naomi who was still stuck in the ice.

"Yes, that is Naomi; she is the more cooperative of my apprentices… The other one call himself Skweeky; however I'm not sure where he is right now…"

Ara and eclipse walked over to Naomi, and as Ara melted the icicles Eclipse helped Naomi to her feet and introduced herself. After a while Eclipse got bored and said she was going to find this "Skweeky" and dragged Ara and Naomi off behind her.

And for once something was going as Raiden thought it should, because he was now able to talk about the matter of the next Tournament with Sub-Zero.

Meanwhile, Eclipse was happily skipping through the Living Forest with her red cloak swishing behind her while she searched for the one known as "Skweeky". Ara was shaking her head and it seemed that she also wanted to turn into a bobble head. But Naomi was trying to think of all the places her fellow apprentice would be…

"Hmmm… we've already checked almost every tavern we could find… so where else could he get wasted?" said Naomi as she thought out loud.

"You know this friend of yours sounds like he would get along well with my friend Bo' Rai Cho…" giggled Eclipse.

"Yeah, maybe he can teach Skweeky Drunken Fist…" said Ara.

They were about to leave the living forest when the heard a male voice giggling. As they inspected this, the smell of sake' overwhelmed them. They looked around and saw a pale man with grayish hair who wore clothes similar to Sub-Zero talking to the smiling faces of the trees… Eclipse fell over laughing at his antics…

"An' so I said to him to keep his ass-less leather pants to himself…" said the overly wasted man to the trees.

"What was this man going to do with these ass-less pants you speak of?" questioned one of the trees… with a slight Russian accent.

Wait… when did the trees start talking and why are they Russian! As this was running through the girl's minds the man fell over unconscious… and after another man with longish dark blonde hair walked out from behind the tree that "talked". The Russian guy proceeded to poke the wasted man with a stick… Eclipse walked up to the Russian and lean over him. This caught his attention…

Then she asked…"Are you trying to see if he's dead?"…

"Yup…"

"Is it working?"

"Not really…"

"Try throwing a rock at him…" said Ara as she walked out of the trees.

"Or kicking him, they both work pretty well…" replied Naomi as she too walked over to them.

"Hmm… he's still breathing… maybe we can dress him up before he wakes up!" said Eclipse as rummaged through her messenger bag.

"Dress him in what?" asked the Russian man.

"This!" exclaimed Eclipse as she proudly held forth a heavily over-frilled pink Lolita dress.

"It's perfect!" replied both Naomi and Ara.

After a long discussion of battle strategies and some ginseng tea… both Sub-Zero and Raiden were beginning to worry about the girls… but before they could even start looking for them a flash of pink came toward them… neither of them knew who it was… but they assumed their combat stances. The pink "thing" was about to run right into them but suddenly it…tripped…and howled in pain as it fell. Sub-Zero the realized what it was…

On the ground lay the Lin Kuei Grandmaster's second apprentice… wearing the most grotesque pink dress either of them had seen…

But then they heard the laughter of the girls and Raiden realized what happened. Eclipse had once again dressed another innocent fighter in women's clothes… he didn't want to admit it but he smiled when he remember what she did to Kung Lao… and the mini skirt.

It was a well known fact that Eclipse was good at making almost anyone cross-dress…and now that she had friends who enjoyed it too… men everywhere were screwed.

Unfortunately for Skweeky when he awoke, he was not only still in his new dress; but was surrounded by three girls, his master, even the thunder god… but most importantly… Frost!

Eclipse was the first to speak…"You know, you could have taken off the dress in the Living Forest…"

"Yeah, it would have saved you a lot of embarrassment…" replied Ara.

"You two shouldn't be so hard on him, It's your own faults anyway…" said Raiden as he attempted to help Skweeky up.

But the Lin Kuei slapped his hand away and got up on his own.

"I do not need help from a god who destroyed my family."

"Um… ok… where exactly did that come from?" asked Ara.

"Yeah, what is he talking about?" asked Naomi looking as confused as Ara.

"They were killed during the great war between the gods…" replied the angry ninja.

"Skweeky, many innocent families were killed during that war. If you want to blame someone then blame Shinnok…it was his fault… it's always his fault." said Eclipse sounding somewhat more mature.

"You know…for once I think she might be right…" said Ara.

"Shut up!"

"Well, whatever! It doesn't mean that I have to like it!" replied Skweeky.

"Oh get over yourself before I make you wear the matching stilettos for that dress!"

There was not a word heard from the new Lin Kuei all that night. But Eclipse new he really wanted to wear the shoes… and the purse. But Skweeky was not the only person pouting; the newly crowned goddess was homesick… Eclipse was just the first to notice.


	3. Ninjas, Kittens, Seidans, Oh my!

Disclaimer: Sorry that I forgot about this… but as you might already know Mortal Kombat and its characters do not belong to me… otherwise the MK universe would be quite different… and many of the kombatants would be cross dressing… um yea. Oh and I don't own my friends characters… only my little Eclipse…

AN: Hey…any of you readers have a good idea for a random event to happen in upcoming realm let me know… or even if you want a random character of yours to show up tell me… I need ideas! .

The sky was turning a warm auburn color as the sun set for the day. Alaria- started to feel some of her powers drain away as she watched the great ball of fire slowly disappear behind the horizon. The new fire goddess was so deep in thought of her how, Chaosrealm that she didn't hear Eclipse and Naomi approach her. As they sat down beside her she tried to conceal her mood, but it was obvious to her new friends… she was homesick.

Ara didn't realize it at the time but it sparked interest in Eclipse, and the storm goddess was already plotting something. Eclipse knew the riots in Orderrealm were affecting Chaosrealm, and starting all out wars. These wars were another reason why Raiden and her father were there, so why not stop them?

"What are you thinking?" questioned Ara raising an eyebrow at Eclipse's Cheshire grin.

"Well, if you want to go home we can go… but I'll need help from you two…" giggled Eclipse as her plan began to formulate.

"What about Skweeky?"

"Ehh… I guess we could take him with us… do you think Sub-zero would be mad if we stole you two away for a while? Because I know he hates Chaosrealm."

"Good point… I don't think he would mind, but are you sure Raiden will agree to this?" asked Naomi as they huddled together in contemplation.

"Is it like he will have much of choice?"

As the trio walked back to the tavern where they were staying, they were working out the final kinks in the plan. The younger two of the trio were still worried it would not work. But alas the eldest knew she could sway the thunder god. She had done it before; she could certainly do it again. They entered the gloomy tavern and saw that Sub-zero was in a conversation with the blind swordsman Kenshi and Raiden while Skweeky attempted to win over the heart of Frost and was failing…miserably.

After she skipped off to sit by and convince Raiden to allow them leave to Chaosrealm, The other two decided it would be better to distant themselves from the two but use their awesome ninja skills to hear the conversation. But once the thunder god heard the plea of Eclipse his face irritated but a look of sympathy was given to Alaria.

"Hey… Hey… can you hear what they a saying?" asked Skweeky after he gave up on Frost for the night.

"Eclipse is trying to get us a trip to Chaosrealm," replied Naomi as she crept closer to the two deities.

"Why?"

"Why does it matter to you?" questioned the slightly angered voice of Ara. The new fire goddess was beginning to be quite annoyed with this Lin Kuei.

"But Rai-chan, why can't we go?" begged Eclipse stomping her feet and pulling on his sleeve childishly.

"Eclipse, Eclipse, Eclipse… why do you have to go? I will send Alaria, but you know as well as I do, Lady Michiru would not allow this." Replied Raiden as he tried in vain to calm his young counterpart with his trademark emotionless face.

"My mother doesn't allow anything! This is why I never stay in Heaven for long! If you won't take us, I take them myself!" Eclipse turned on her heel and stormed off.

There were a few moments where Raiden just stood there looking at Eclipse's shrinking figure, where he realized that if Michiru were to find out that he let her only daughter go to Chaosrealm all alone… well… he really didn't want to think about that right now. It seemed the only thing he could do for now was to follow her on one of her random adventures through the realms… again…

"Eclipse! Fine I will take the four of you to Chaosrealm…as long as your mother doesn't find out."

"Do I ever tell her anything?... no, didn't think so. Oh… hey wait… what about to any other realms after?" asked Eclipse with a small smile on her face.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone don't you?" asked Raiden somewhat sarcastically.

"Ehh…It's in my job description…" replied Eclipse completely serious.

Meanwhile with the others, Skweeky was trying to Sub-zero to reconsider sending him to Chaosrealm. But his master knew as well as he Chaosrealm was most likely the best realm to train in for its great abundance of water.

It was really early in the morning when Eclipse awoke and unfortunately for everyone else she was all too hyper. This was probably why she kamikaze attacked Raiden because he was still sleeping. Afterwards she left him alone and wandered outside to where Skweeky was angrily training beside a lake nearby. He didn't seem to notice she approached until it was too late and ended up falling in the lake.

"What is your problem?!" complained the now completely drenched Lin Kuei warrior.

"Ehh… you were there, I could…" She replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You know for a goddess you seem to cause a lot of trouble…are you sure you aren't the goddess of chaos?" questioned Skweeky uneasily.

"Heh… don't be silly that's Eris' job. I'm just here because you looked like you could use a sparring partner," replied Eclipse happily.

"Sure why not…"

With that Eclipse walked over to the lake a focused her energy on her feet and walked on the water to Skweeky. He stood up and did the same while taking his form once again, carefully watching her movements. However Eclipse just stood there eagerly wait for the right moment. Skweeky was so engrossed with Eclipse's stance he didn't feel the water pull him under.

The now frightened Lin Kuei began to break free for the water's tight grip and once again stand on the surface. He looked around him but his opponent was nowhere to be found.

"Tsk tsk tsk… Eclipse, what kind of deity hides from a mortal?" asked Skweeky in an attempt to entice Eclipse out of hiding.

But Eclipse was not hiding at all, she began to rise out of the water and freeze the water around Skweeky's feet trapping him there.

"Who said anything about hiding?" giggled Eclipse.

The warrior was about to retort but became obsessed with task of freeing himself. Eclipse just shook her head and laughed at his frustration.

"Oh come on Skweeky, you can freeze water… can't you unfreeze it?"

As much as he struggled the battle was futile, poor Skweeky was unable to free himself. He gave Eclipse a look of unwilling helplessness, this in turn made her giggle but released him form his trap and helped him up.

"Well, it looks like I will have to help you with such things…"

Later that day there were three people waiting in front of a portal to the Realm of Chaos, they were awaiting the arrival of their guides.

"What could be taking them so long?"

"Knowing those two Eclipse is probably going to have to drag Raiden here and through the portal."

As if on cue in came an already overexcited storm goddess with a disgruntled thunder god in tow. The sight was quite amusing to all who witnessed it but was less important to what would happen next.

Just as Eclipse had passed through the portal and into the realm on the other side, some sort of malfunction happened. Whether it was due to an overflow of magic or something was just wrong it is still uncertain but as Raiden walked through he stepped out as a kitten. At first he didn't seem to realize it, but once he saw that Eclipse was about to scream with happiness he figured something was wrong.

Eclipse then fell to her knees and grabbed the new Raiden-kitty and squished him into her chest like any fan-girl would. But as the other three of their party stepped through to Chaosrealm the problem became obvious.

"What the hell is that?" asked Skweeky as he poked the ball of whit and grey fur.

"Well, um… that's Raiden…"

"Are you freaking serious?!"

"Yes, and he really wants you to quit poking him."

But it was too late and within milliseconds the adorable ball of fur began to attack Skweeky. Eclipse then had to grab Raiden and inspect the multiple scratches he had inflicted.

"Heh and you say that I'm impulsive…" Eclipse giggled as she held Raiden.

"Quiet you."

"Make me, well you should be happy no one will recognize you here, isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, I wanted to go back home… before we brought Alaria to Earthrealm."

Eclipse just rolled her eyes and began to tune out his complaining. She had big plans for this realm and just knew something more interesting was about to happen. Who knew what kind of mischief she could cause here. And with a smile she began to walk with everyone else. Little did she know, another friend of hers awaited their arrival.


	4. Tales of Rulers, Champians, and Deities

Disclaimer: Sorry that I forgot about this… but as you might already know Mortal Kombat and its characters do not belong to me… otherwise the MK universe would be quite different… and many of the kombatants would be cross dressing… um yea. Oh and I don't own my friends characters… only my little Eclipse…

AN: Hey…any of you readers have a good idea for a random event to happen in upcoming realm let me know… or even if you want a random character of yours to show up tell meh… I need ideas! .

Before the portal completely closed one more figure walked through and hastily tried to catch up. Sub-Zero had decided to continue on the journey with Eclipse and the others.

As they made their way through the vast expanses of water which fill Chaosrealm…Eclipse made it a rule to utterly confuse and disturb the Seidan Guards who were once again trying to bring order to the realm.

"I just don't understand what you have against the guards, Eclipse" Asked Skweeky as he stumbled over the river rocks which were hidden quite well beneath the murky waters.

"What's not to understand? They invade realms the same way Shao Kahn does and attempt to rule everything they lay eyes on…they just claim it is for the good of the worlds." Replied Eclipse as she skipped over the pebbled path before her.

"You know…she's right in what she's saying,"

"I think both Shao Kahn and Hotaru have an Alexander complex that needs to be dealt with."

"You are comparing Shao Kahn to Alexander the Great?!" Replied Skweeky in shock and horror.

"Why not they both wear the girly gladiator skirts and had most of the same goals…not that I would like to see Kahn doing all of the same things Alexander did but…it's not that I haven't either…"

"What exactly did Alexander do?"

His question was never truly answered…well, unless you could interpret the endless snickers that came from Eclipse…and the flushed faces of Sub-Zero and Raiden.

As they trekked around the vast expanses of water which filled Chaosrealm some members of the party began to feel like they were being followed…by who…well that could have been anyone's guess.

The guards of Orderrealm were out and about today, each on their own superficial mission to bring order to the realm…which literally meant to secure the realm for total invasion.

But of course only it was only obvious to Eclipse and she went on her own mission…to continue to rid the realms of all egotistical rulers…sure some of the other gods thought her ideas were inconceivable but then again…they were ones who's realms got invaded by said rulers; mainly because they were too much of a sissy to stand up to them.

Anyways Sub-Zero, Eclipse, and Raiden were the first to pick up on the newcomers presence…whether the other's picked up on it…we can't say because they never seemed to acknowledge it.

Once the party reached Alaria's home they quietly left her to break the news to her family or what was left of it.

"So, what do you think of Chaosrealm, Naomi-chan?" asked Eclipse as the two of them wandered through the prison ruins that littered the realm.

"Well, it is certainly more tranquil than my home realm, the Netherrealm…"

"…A cyromancer from the Netherrealm…interesting…" Eclipse was cut short from the growling of everyone's favorite thunder god-turned cat.

By the time the two of them had found Raiden he was being smothered to death by two ninjas in yellow. One would be recognizable to anyone…well except Ara. The other was a female ninja and was countering Raiden's lighting with her own. Eclipse was the only one who seemed to know them both.

"Fayt, you and I both know you are never going to become his apprentice that way… we've been through this before."

"Aww… you're no fun anymore…but how exactly did this happen to him anyway?"

"All the powerful entities in the realms have been making the portals screwy…this is one of the possible side effects." Explained Eclipse as she held up kitty-Raiden and began to poke at his static fur.

"This is not why we decided to work together Fayt." Complained Scorpion form behind her… he was here for a fight… he wanted to take down the newly appointed fire goddess.

"It is you that I am after! I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!!" Exclaimed Scorpion as he pointed at Ara.

Silence followed his proclamation…no one was sure what to say to that…but finally Eclipse spoke up.

"…er…Scorpion…that's what you say to everyone…don't you have something better to do?"

This was something that the undead ninja began to mull it over. Everyone took this time to slowly stagger away but Scorpion caught sight of them leaving and began to follow them.

Few could see the tension between Scorpion and Sub-Zero… but Eclipse figured something should be done about it. She decided that they should stay in one of the temples dedicated to chaos. Perhaps a drinking contest was in order and a game of truth and dare.

It didn't take long for either to begin… because when anyone is in a room filled with deities and ninjas nothing ever seems to turn out sane… especially when you have plenty of specially brewed Chaosrealm liquor.

Once everyone was settled or at least not throwing empty bottles at each other anymore; Eclipse walked over to the rest of the group and placed one of the few unbroken bottles on the ground and began to spin it. It stopped spinning right in front of Fayt.

"Okay Fayt, truth or dare?" Eclipse asked mischievously hoping she would catch on to her plot.

"…truth." Fayt replied somewhat anxiously.

"…hrmm… ok I've got one… what is your true weakness?"

"…liquor…I have no tolerance for it what so ever…"

"So that's why all the bottles near you are full…"

"Okay okay, moving on… Fayt now you spin."

Fayt really didn't need to be told but as soon as she was she spun the bottle and sat back as it stopped in front of Scorpion.

"Alright, Scorpion truth or dare?" Fayt asked as she anticipated she is answer.

"Dare."

"Ok, Scorpion I dare you to not challenge anyone to Mortal Kombat for a week."

"No problem there…" he replied as he took a swig from the bottle before him and spun the middle bottle.

This time it landed before Skweeky, who had been quiet this whole time…mainly because he was a bit unnerved around Scorpion. But when the undead ninja asked him the question, his courage or what he called courage showed itself.

"Dare me."

"I dare you to challenge Ara to Mortal Kombat."

"What is with you and Mortal Kombat?" Question Eclipse.

"It is the prefect test of strength, skill, and intelligence."

"So you're making Skweeky participate in it?"

"…good point."

But it was too late Skweeky and Alaria were walking outside for battle. Fortunately for Skweeky he was in his natural element here so he had somewhat of an advantage. But on the other hand Ara was better trained that he was…or so she claimed. Her training was still an utter mystery to everyone.

Skweeky put some distance between him and the fire goddess and assumed his proper stance. Ara did the same but seemed calmed then the Lin Kuei. And like most random battles that occur in the realms the announcer's voice can from absolutely nowhere and started the fright.

Alaria was the first to attack she brought in some of her energy around her and began to form whips of fire from the palms of her hands. She swung these whips at Skweeky or at least where he seemed to be.

Skweeky had formed doppelgangers of himself from the water around him and was waiting for Ara to slip up for his attack.

"It seems he has finally learned to be patient…" said Sub-Zero contently.

"Wonder where he learned that…" replied Naomi.

Now Skweeky's final attack would have worked if he hadn't been as tipsy as he was. Those last few drinks screwed his entire stance and his vision was bleary. Ara was finally able to grab hold of him and toss him into one of the other springs filling the realm and out of bounds for their fright.

When the other had fished out Skweeky, Raiden decided the game was to end for the night. Eclipse agreed with him and picked up his fluffy kitty body and took him to bed.

The others did the same and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Eclipse giggled as she began plotting the next day…perhaps we could visit another friend in Edenia or return to Outworld to tease Shao Kahn…or better yet go to Orderrealm to take on Hotaru.


	5. Portal Hopping and Paintballs Galore

Disclaimer: Sorry that I forgot about this… but as you might already know Mortal Kombat and its characters do not belong to me… otherwise the MK universe would be quite different… and many of the kombatants would be cross dressing… um yea. Oh and I don't own my friends characters… only my little Eclipse…

AN: Hey…any of you readers have a good idea for a random event to happen in upcoming realm let me know… or even if you want a random character of yours to show up tell meh… I need ideas!

Day one of Scorpion's Week of no challenging…

The normal cloudy skies of Chaosrealm were overhead it looked like rain was brewing. Inside the already darkened temple everyone except for Raiden was lively peering at the map of the realms and debating where to go next. Little did he know but while Raiden slept away on his fluffy pillow but the trouble everyone was getting him into was increasing further and further.

"We should go to the Netherrealm!" argued Scorpion.

"Well, It does have zombies…" replied Fayt. "…but what about Orderrealm?"

"Nah…I think we should go back to Outworld," said Ara.

Everyone looked over at Eclipse as she calculated all of the possibilities of each journey… but none seemed to do it.

"No, we are still missing someone important… and she is in Edenia." Eclipse finally stated with a smirk.

"…Kitana?"

"What?! … No! Isaia! We must find Isaia!"

With that said Eclipse rolled up the map and shoved it into her hyper-pocket and pulled out her scythe. She then began to cross the room and pick up kitty-Raiden.

"Ok everyone; lets get ready to go to Edenia!"

"What exactly is the scythe for?" someone asked nervously.

"Oh this? It opens up portals to all the realms…" with a sweep of the scythe a rip in space and time continuum opened and Havic fell through.

"See?"

"Where am I?" asked Havic as she stood up and brushed himself off.

"Your home in Chaosrealm…"

"But I was on my way to Orderrealm!"

"…oops…sorry…um…here…" another sweep and another rip was made only a blue glow admitted from this one. Without another thought Havic leapt through it and the rip resealed.

"Ok…moving on…All right everyone lets get going!"

Everyone sped off to gather their things together while Eclipse plopped down onto the floor and began to play Trauma Center on her pink DS as she waited for everyone to get back.

Half an hour later the others slowly began to return to the chamber where Eclipse was busy playing.

"Damnit! …that was the wrong tool... great now he is bleeding all over the place… crap, there went his heart rate!"

Eclipse paused her game and looked up at the group that had formed around her.

"What? Oh… ready to go?"

They all nodded and she saved her game and placed it back into her hyper-pocket. Sub-Zero pulled Eclipse to her feet and she picked up her scythe which began to gleam as it hit the light. With one more fair sweep of the scythe a rip was made and light emitting was a cerulean color. One by one, everyone stepped into the light and was dropped into Edenia.

"Wow…what a setting change…" stated Skweeky.

"Plot device?" asked Fayt.

"Plot device," agreed Eclipse as she got up and look at Raiden who had assumed his true form.

"Hey, you're back to normal!" Skweeky pointed out.

"Depends on what you consider normal…" muttered Eclipse as they began their search for Isaia.

"So… who is this Isaia person anyway?"

"She is the apprentice of the Water goddess, my mommy," replied the young Storm goddess.

Finally there were able to find there way through the many forests of Edenia to the paved streets of the towns. While leaving the forest they saw that Shao Kahn's soldiers were busy at work seizing the citizens and the possessions… mostly the latter.

"You see! He is never satisfied with what he's conquered already!" ranted Eclipse as tried to tackle Shao Kahn's General, Reiko. Luckily for him Raiden, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero were able to hold her back in time.

"Let meh go… must… pummel…wannabe conqueror!"

But she gave up the struggle when a girl dressed in blue and gold with long ebony hair streak with blue passed by.

"Isaia!"

Somehow or another Eclipse freed herself from their grip and raced over with Raiden in tow. Everyone else followed in suit. But as Fayt walked up to the newcomer, Isaia tilted her head to the side.

"Hey, nice hair coloring…" she said as she flipped the turquoise colored bangs from the rest of the raven colored locks.

"Likewise…"

"Awkward… ok… lets do something about these troops shall we?"

"Oh, right… what should we do about them?"

"Hrmmm… time to contemplate…"

"Well, we could always sick Cerberus on them…" replied Eclipse.

"Absolutely not! That is completely out of the question!" argued Raiden.

"Sheesh it was just a suggestion… drama queen," muttered Eclipse.

After a bit more thinking they had decided to spread out into groups of two… Eclipse would lead group A which consisted of Fayt, Ara, and Scorpion while Raiden lead group B consisting of Sub-Zero, Skweeky, Naomi, and Isaia.

"Ok… the object of the game is to pelt as many soldiers with your specially colored paint ball…" as she said this she handed them the easily throw-able bombs of paint.

"… the blast is made to stun them long enough to tie them up and bring them back here. Ok, two hours are on the clock."

The two groups quickly departed for either side of Edenia. With Eclipse's group they headed to the imperial palace which was littered with corpses of newly slaughtered guards. But it just made the soldiers easier targets. Slowly Scorpion and Fayt crept behind two guards and pelted them with bombs while Eclipse and Ara lay in wait to bind them together. You would have thought the cries of the soldiers would have been answered but nobody ever came to their rescue.

The same could be said in another part of Edenia. Group B was having a great success as well…excluding Raiden because he claimed that it was too childish for him. So he just stood on the sidelines next to the ever growing pile of Shao Kahn's troops.

This kind of training exercises were doing wonders for Skweeky's ninja skills… which beforehand were almost non-existent. But all in all the total amount of paint splotches he obtained that day were quite impressive.

Group A's last victim was the infamous General Reiko… the others allowed Eclipse to take him down on her own. And over his unconscious body Eclipse took the liberty to leave both him and his master a few questionable messages in pink paint.

"So what now?" asked Naomi as they piled up the last of the soldiers which were now awake and not pleased to be bound to one another.

"Well, we could take them back to Shao Kahn just to see his expression…trust me it will be priceless!"

"That is all we need to do anger Kahn more than he already is…"

"You know you could stay here if the idea bothers you so much."

Silence follow…

"That's what I thought."

And without another word another rip was made in the continuum and the mass of bodies some how or another passed through given enough pressure that is. Luckily for the gang they ended up just out side of Shao Kahn's palace in Outworld. Eclipse thought back to how fun breaking into the palace was before…surely everyone else would enjoy it she thought with a smirk. But Raiden being the responsible god that he was new what was in store… she had dragged him into the palace before…Unfortunately there was nothing he could really do about it…

They slowly began to untie the soldiers from one another and they sped off in hopes to wash the paint off of their uniforms and flesh. Unbeknownst to them it would a month before the paint even started to fade way.


End file.
